Love you always
by ronsgrl
Summary: meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you was completely out of my control...(RHr) Read & Review
1. The Wedding

Introduction.  
  
This story begins after the trio has completed their studies at Hogwarts and our pursuing their careers now. All three of them are 21 now, and none of them is married as yet. Though, Ron and Cho are dating each other, they met at the training for Healers at St. Mungos, where now Ron is a Healer and Cho is a nurse. Whereas Hermione and Dean are dating for over a month now. Currently Harry isn't involved with anyone and so is Ginny. Hermione is a reporter for the Daily Prophet; she's actively involved for the upliftment of the house-elfs and their basic rights. While Harry is still undergoing Auror training, this takes about 5 years. Ginny is working in the ministry with her dad.  
  
This chapter begins with the first marriage in the Weasley household, which is Bill Weasley weds Fleur Delacour.  
  
Don't miss it.  
  
The Wedding  
  
The living room at The Burrow was a busy state of affair. Every other second, there would be a loud pop and someone or other would appear from the fire. The as it as small house that held about nine people in summers seemed to be groaning under the pressure of fifty or so wizards and witches.  
  
One could here Mrs. Weasley giving out orders, "Charlie! Not there! The other side, near the one with rose-gold flowers!"  
  
"Fred, give me a hand up here, oh come on stop flirting with Angelina for a second at least!"  
  
"Oh Ron, look, Hermione's here," yelled Harry so that his voice was audible amongst all the babble.  
  
"Hi Harry, how are you?" Hermione hugged him, with her free arm around his neck and other laden with her suitcases.  
  
"Hey, blimey Hermione, how many did you bring with you?" eyeing her two big suitcases, and a bag saddled at her left shoulder.  
  
"That shouldn't bother you and it's none of your business," she grinned.  
  
"Hey Ginny, over here," Hermione said waving her arm to one of the red- heads. "Hermione, thank god you're here, I'll have someone who's levelheaded around here. I'm going mad, absolutely insane. George we don't want the flower garlands poking people in the eye!" Ginny went to him with her wand out, to smack him tight on his shoulder. (Ouch!)  
  
"Doesn't she seem to be taking after Mrs. Weasley?" asked Hermione to Harry.  
  
"Looks like that," answered Harry.  
  
"So where is Ron?" asked Hermione looking around the place for a tall, yet another red head.  
  
"Well I guess he was out back in the garden, seemed to be adjusting the furniture, Fleur's parents and relatives are going to be here this evening- "  
  
"HARRY! I thought you were helping me with these hedges, they keep biting me when I try to cut them," groaned someone from outside, who Hermione didn't take a second to recognize.  
  
"Neville," Hermione raised an eyebrow, "he's here?"  
  
"Yeah, you know his gran expired, so they invited him here with them, for some time." Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"Well, I need to go, catch you later," Harry ran outside, to help Neville who had almost got his finger ripped off.  
  
Hermione scanned the room, it was very busy. People were running here and there doing something or the other, almost neglecting her presence.  
  
Oh well, Hermione thought as she laden her bags on her shoulder and headed upstairs to keep them in Ginny's room. She kept her suitcases at one side and her hand bag on the dresser, when she managed a quick look outside and it made her grin broadly. Ronald Weasley was standing in the garden with his head bowed, not meeting his mother's furious eyes.  
  
"Ron what's this?" she scolded him, "I told you that the patio table was supposed to be on the other end, and these chairs, they aren't clean and I remember telling you that the flowers that are kept here should me blue orchids so that they match with the table cloth!" Though Ronald Weasley was at least a foot taller than his mother and 21 years old, he but all the Weasley children were scared of her.  
  
"I want it right, when I return, is that understood!"  
  
"Yes mom," he replied. Mrs. Weasley stalked away as Ron took out his wand and started to do things over again. Suddenly there was a pop behind him as he turned to find Hermione grinning at him broadly as ever.  
  
"Hey Ron, how are you doing?" she asked smiling and gave him a big hug and a peck on both of his cheeks. The color of Ron's face turned crimson but the she didn't notice as she was busy examining the flowers, Ron had got instead of the blue orchids.  
  
"These smell nice," she commented, "so busy day."  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" h e muttered, wiping his sweating forehead.  
  
"So Mr. Ronald Weasley, the world's famous Healer was scolded by his mum," said Hermione teasing him.  
  
"Ron looked at her, made a 'not-very-funny' face and started working again.  
  
"So where are Bill and Fleur, the most important people on the planet right now?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Dunno. It's his wedding he should be here and not me sweating out here," replied Ron sourly, "Must have gone to buy the wedding rings or something"  
  
"Oh poor Ronniekins is sad,' she said making a puppy sad face. Ron looked at her and laughed inspite of everything.  
  
"So Ms. Reporter aren't you late?" he asked.  
  
"Why did you miss me?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah, because you could have helped me with some work, Ouch!" as the table he was levitating hit him on his head.  
  
Hermione giggled. There was another pop and Cho chang appeared between them.  
  
"Hey Ronnie," she stood on her tip toes to peck him on the lips, her long hair glimmering in the sunlight. "Oh hi Hermione," she added turning to her.  
  
"Hey," she replied back.  
  
"When did you come? Today?" asked Cho, Ron's girlfriend to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah" Before any could say anything, "Hermione can you come here," rang in the air. "Oh-ho duty calls," Hermione said and bid them goodbye as she left.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" asked Ron.  
  
"A very good thing to ask, 'what are you doing here?'" Cho mimicked.  
  
"Sorry," Ron muttered.  
  
"You look so cute when you do that,"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Leave it," she said as she pulled Ron to the back of the house and pushed him against a tree.  
  
"I needed this, so I came here," she said and pressed her cherry lips hard against Ron's. Her hand grazing through his hair, as her tongue entered Ron's mouth and dancing tango with his. His hands moving up and down her slender body, feeling her beautiful curves.  
  
Ron broke his kiss as he now revolved them around and pressed Cho to the tree and began nibbling at her chin, slowly moving side, tracing her jaw line and fiddling with her ear. Cho moaned with pleasure but didn't stop him. She let his mouth kiss her throat and suckle at a sensitive spot at the base of her neck. "Oh Ron!" she groaned again.  
  
Ron looked at her, "D'you want to stop," he asked huskily  
  
She shook her beautiful head. They kissed again, not aware of a certain girl, with bushy brown hair, looking at them, her hear hammering against her chest.   
  
Please Review!s 


	2. Confrontation

A/N – This has been brought to my attention that people aren't being able to correctly follow my story. So as per their demands, I've added more paragraphs and given an introduction in the first chapter. I would also want to thank all of them, who took their time to write out their views, because I really appreciate them as they would help me to become a more able writer. Thank you. And please continue with the reviews, they really help. The Author.  
  
Confrontation  
  
Ginny entered the kitchen at the burrow, looking for her mother. She wanted to complain to her about Fred that he wasn't doing anything just flirting with girls. She marched in the kitchen (she didn't prefer apparating because, she knew with so many people around, she was bound to land up on one of them) to find Hermione sitting at the table, looking outside the kitchen window.  
  
"Herm-"Ginny started when she followed her gaze outside the window and saw her brother talking to someone, leaning against the tree. With one swish of her long, shiny black hair Ginny knew it was none other than Cho, Ron's girlfriend.  
  
She looked at Hermione; she was staring unmistakably at them, as Ron stroked Cho's cheek with his one long finger, as Cho giggled she saw Hermione cringe. You couldn't tell it from her face but her eyes said it all.  
  
Ginny moved towards her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione stirred and looked around in haste, moving her quills and pieces of parchment clumsily. "I – uh – Ginny, what – what are you doing here," she asked turning her back towards the now kissing couple, trying to hide them from Ginny's view.  
  
But Ginny could look over shoulder, she eyed the kissing couple and asked Hermione, "I just wanted to ask, have you seen mum, anywhere?" she asked her eyes still on them.  
  
Hermione busied herself with her work, she was supposed to be doing and replied in an oddly, fast speed, "Your mum – uh – Mrs. Weasley she – er – went out, to meet your father, Mr. Weasley to ask him about something concerning the catering and –"  
  
"Were staring at my brother?" Ginny asked interrupting Hermione's speech, not being able to stop herself.  
  
Hermione slouched down on the chair, her hand on her forehead, her mind battling, whether to tell the truth or let it be. "I was – um – working here with the guest list when I heard someone calling me, I thought, it was someone from the window and I looked and I saw them, well they couldn't have called me," she laughed nervously, "I mean they are too busy, as you can see," Hermione gestured towards the couple, who were starting to move away.  
  
"I see," Ginny said her lips pursed. She knew Hermione wasn't telling the truth but she left the matter there, not contradicting Hermione's excuse.  
  
"Hermione, you do know that Cho is Ron's girlfriend. I mean they have been dating for quiet a long while, didn't Ron tell ..." Ginny inquired.  
  
"Yes I know about that, he – he told me," she replied.  
  
"So well," Ginny said moving away from Hermione and flying a glass of water towards her, "I didn't get to talk to you before. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione replied pushing a strand of hair that had come lose behind her ear, "  
  
how are you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Very busy these days, huh? First marriage in the Weasley household."  
  
"You bet. Were you preparing the guest list?"  
  
"No, actually Mrs. Weasley has already done it; I'm just reviewing it, checking for some mistakes."  
  
"Cool. So where's Dean?" Ginny asked skeptically, referring to Hermione's boyfriend.  
  
"He'll be here tomorrow, evening, a day before the wedding," Hermione replied, her face showing no emotion.  
  
"Okay." There was a loud thump of something falling behind them.  
  
"Oh man," Ginny groaned, "why can't they do something properly for a change. Hermione, I'll see you later tonight. You do know that Fleur's parents are arriving tonight," Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley told me. Where are they staying?"  
  
"Not here, this place can't hold more than this. They are living in a guest house nearby."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione replied grinning a bit, when there was a loud thump again.  
  
"Oh!" Ginny stalked away, cursing her mouth off, without further ado. While Hermione returned to her work, but after closing the window tight.  
"Mmm that was delicious," Cho said as Ron finished kissing her. His arms still around her neck, playing with her hair and hers around his waist.  
  
"You could have more of this delicacy but I'm afraid I've got work to do," Ron replied, stroking her cheek with one a long finger.  
  
"Why baby, won't you want to stay with me," as Cho pulled him towards her and slowly kissed his throat down, unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Ho-ho-ho! Wait, calm down Cho. Your raging hormones are charging quiet fast," Ron said taking hold of her hands.  
  
"Why don't you like it," Cho asked her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What d'you think," Ron replied smirking.  
  
"Then why are you leaving me for some stupid work," she asked her hands going inside his shirt, massaging his back.  
  
"Well because I have to," he replied firmly his hands bringing her hands off his back as he pushed away from her.  
  
"Okay," Cho replied, making a sad face, "But promise me you'll stay with me the whole week after this wedding is over"  
  
"Promise," as he pecked her on her forehead.  
  
They started moving back towards the garden when Cho turned and kissed him again. "Couldn't do without this," she said as they started walking away arm in arm. 


End file.
